It is often desirable to have a hair dryer that can be used while walking around performing other activities. Although it is desirable to have such a portable hair dryer, it is difficult to provide sufficient heating power to supply the hair dryer without heavy and expensive batteries. It would be a benefit, therefore, to have a portable hair dryer that utilized a heating generating mechanism that did not require batteries.